Silence and Sarcasm
by Black Tiger Love
Summary: A new girl comes to Ouran and shes not ladylike at all. Mori has never met anyone like her before. What will happen? MoriXOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

P.O.V. Akane Takuma

The alarm clock blared next to my ear. I opened my eyes and looked at the red digits. Six A.M. Ugh, no. I pulled the covers over my head, after of course throwing the stupid clock across the room. Seconds later my mother burst into the room."Akane Reese, get out of bed this instant! You're going to be late for you're first day of school!" I rolled over, and promptly fell off the bed. Nyssa rolled her eyes."You're hopeless. Now hurry up. You have less than five minutes until I take away you're iPod and you're boots." I jumped out of bed. "Fine I'm dressing!" There was no way I could let her take my boots. First of all because I wouldn't have anything but those horrid dressy sandals to wear. Second of all I would never see my boots again. I threw on a pair of black jeans, a black t-shirt with writing on it, and my beloved black combat boots with their two and a half inch heels. Rushing down the stairs Nyssa handed me a sandwich as I ran out the door. "Thanks Nyssa, see you after school!" Nyssa wasn't my real mom. She had adopted me when I was six, a few months after her little girl had died of pnemonia. "Call me when you're on you're way home!" Waving at her I ran down the sidewalk and all the way to my new school, Ouran High School. I noticed a bunch of limos passing me, and turning down the street I was told my new school was on. I got to the address of the school, panting, because I ran the whole way, who wouln't be? I looked up, and choked on my gum. "What the heck!?" The school was massive, had a bunch of limos parked in front of it, and the worst part of all... it was PINK! I walked up to one of the people gettting out of the limo in front of thee steps, and asked, "Is this Ouran High School?" He turned around and I almost died. He was extremely cute. All of a sudden, I jumped, because a little boys head popped up, on his shoulder of all places. " Hi! Are you new? This is Ouran, yes! I'm Honey! This is Takashi, but you can call him Mori, what class are you in?" The little blonde boy kept on chattering. I think I'll leave now. I turned, ran up the steps and down the hall. I tapped a girl with short brown hair. "Excuse me, can you please show me to the presidents office?" "Sure, follow me. I 'm Haruhi Fujioka." "Akane Reese." We walked down several hallways. "Shoot, I'm gonna need a map for this place." We got to the office. "Arigato, Haruhi. Its good to know theres another semi normal girl in this school." "No problem." I walked into the headmasters office. "You must be the new student, Akane Takuma." "Thats me." The chairman turned his chair towards me as he said, "I am Chairman Souh, and this is my son, Tamaki." I turned towards the blonde boy and he bowed to me. "Sheesh, bowing is so weird." His eyes were kind of a strange purpley color. "Tamaki, take Ms. Akane to class 3A." We walked out of the office."I'm Tamaki Souh, and you are quite lovely princess." Ijust stared at him for a few seconds. "My name is Akane, call me princess again and you will lose something thats very important to you're well being." He went over to a corner and started... growing mushrooms? This place just keeps getting weirder. I walked over to a girl in a ridiculously poofy yellow dress and asked,"Where is class 3A?" She gave me directions and as I walked down the hall I kept getting strange looks, and heard people behind me whispering about my clothes. "Whatever." I finally got to class 3A and walked in the door.

Mori's P.O.V.

The last year at Ouran High for Mitskuni and I. He, of course, was excited that school was starting again. We were in the limo on our way to school. He was chattering on, while I was just looking out the window. I saw the commoners walking down the sidewalk, to work most likely. One girl caught my attention. She was running, full out. She had dark red hair with black highlights pulled into a high ponytail streaming behind her, she was wearing combat boots with heels and dressed in all black. We turned the corner, and arrived at the school. I got out of the limo first, then waited for Mitskuni. I heard a question, and turned around. It was that girl. Mitskuni popped up on my shoulder to look at her and started answering her. She jumped, than turned and ran up the school steps. We watched her leave, than Mitskuni turned to me with tears in his eyes. "Takashi, is she scared of us? That wasn't very nice. She didn't answer my question about cake. I need cake. Lets go Takashi." My cousin turned, and started jumping up the steps. "Yeah." I replied. And followed. As we walked up the hall toward our class, we saw a familiar form growing mushrooms by the wall. Jumping off my shoulders, Honey ran over. "Whats the matter Tama-chan? Are you hurt?" Turning towards us Tamaki whined, "Shes mean! And she thinks I'm weird!" By this time most of the host club had joined us. "Most people do." Kyoya stated,"Get up Tamaki." Smirking, Kyoya added, "On a totally unrelated subject, I happened to hear Kasanoda planning to ask Haruhi on a date." He said this while wring in that black notebook of his. "What does he write in there?" I wondered. Making an amazing recovery, Tamaki jumped up yelling "Daddy says no! My little girl will not be corrupted by that pervert!" Haruhi walked up. "Oh be quiet senpai. You're making a scene. Besides even if I wanted to, I can't go on a date with him anyway. I'm supposed to be a boy, remember?" And with that everyone seperated and headed to their own classes.


	2. Chapter 2

sorry about this guys. my computer has to be sent off to get it fixed so i will be posting the rest of this story on my sisters account. Same title, Silence and Sarcasm, and the account name is Silvertigre. Thanks and once again I apologize about this.

P.S. Guest- I will try to put in more paragraphs :)


End file.
